Sheer As Shadows
by snowblinded
Summary: Somewhat follow up sequel to 'Simple As Snow' & 'Soft As Petals.' "Back in winter, he promised Akira that he wasn't leaving yet, but maybe... maybe his time was coming now." AkiShiro luff and sadness.


**A/N**: Apparently, I made another sequel to 'Simple As Snow' and 'Soft As Petals.' Considering making one last one for fall. I think I may delete this one after a while and make these all one story instead. Not sure though. It would be more convenient. Oh well, read ahead.

* * *

Rain, rain, rain. Spring was bursting with drizzles and downpours, only ever stopping for a day or two before continuing. The rainy season was in full effect by June, but it did not matter much at the time. Forced to stay indoors for most of the time, Shirogane spent his time training his shadow-shin in both kokuchi and intimate matters. Akira grew more control of his shadow abilities and as a result during battles, stronger opponents were sent each time. They were defeated nonetheless with a slash of Akira's blades. Shirogane had never felt more proud of his little Akira-kun.

Returning to the 'intimacy' topic, they had reached a level of affection Shirogane had eagerly been waiting for for months: sex. Lo and behold, Akira was a full fledged virgin and a scared one on that. It was obvious that despite the machismo he held, the silver-haired man would be the one giving out the love. Being the receiver of said 'love,' it meant enduring a pain that Akira never thought he'd _ever_ have to experience.

The shadow could understand his fear, but he managed to lure the young brunet boy into it. They exchanged gentle touches and kisses below the belt before, so surely Akira could withstand a wandering finger or two to prepare. The teenager was still apprehensive since he thought Shirogane was going in at one go. The shadow knew that would result in never having sex with Akira _ever_ in the future. All that pain would be too much to handle.

He coaxed his younger lover into it and after a week of fooling around, they finally did the deed. Akira was in clear pain and didn't enjoy it at all, but it was expected from the first time. It was never pleasant. However, he still wrapped his arms around Shirogane and snuggled into his chest, mumbling sweet words that he'd never say in public to him. With one arm around his lover, Shirogane placed a kiss on his head and returned them. It was a perfect moment, but perfect moments don't last very long.

Unbeknownst to his young shin, Shirogane was fading. He had stayed on the Earth plane for a longer time than anticipated and his body was beginning to wear out. Although their trips to the shadow world helped maintain his form, he used up much of the needed energy fighting with Akira. During the night, he'd disappear back to the shadows and take in as much dark energy as he could. Shirogane was relying on five hour long trips for each month he stayed in the light. It wasn't enough though.

As Akira slept, the shadow could see his fingers wavering, darkness dissipating from its structure. Back in winter, he promised Akira that he wasn't leaving yet, but maybe... maybe his time was coming now.

By mid-July, the difficulties of keeping his form was becoming apparent. Once or twice during lovemaking, he found himself no longer inside of Akira, but in the mattress with Akira above him asking, "What the hell are you doing?" He tried to make an poorly executed joke about trying to literally screw him into the mattress and forgot to make him intangible too. This just ended the act rather fast and left Shirogane to finish up the job in private.

Kengo saw Shirogane was fading too when he tried to slap him on the back. His hand went through Shirogane and hit Aya instead since the shadow stood behind her. The shadow didn't watch the disgruntled girl chase after the blond though. He watched the puff of darkness swirl and vanish into thin air.

Master knew about the silver-haired man's dilemma far before Shirogane realized it. The bartender told him months ago that his longevity on this plane had a set time limit. For every day he spent on Earth, he needed a trip to the shadow plane to rejuvenate his energies, but he didn't listen. He went on days and days in this light realm all for Akira-kun. Because he wanted to be by his side.

Shirogane began evading Akira thanks to his dissolving body. He made up excuses why he didn't want to snuggle or hold hands, avoiding anything that meant extended periods of physical contact. He could see the hurt in Akira's eyes, even if he tried to play it off like nothing as usual. The brunet would 'hmph' and cross his arms, mumbling 'Whatever,' returning to whatever task he was doing previously. How he wished he could scoop him into his arms and praise the with thousands of kisses. Instead, distance was implemented and encouraged. He didn't want to worry Akira.

Nevertheless, he was discovered anyway. By the beginning of August, Akira was fed up with Shirogane disappearing act. Whenever he offered to do _anything_ with the shadow, it was an instantaneous 'no.' No? What kind of lover would do that? Easy. A lover who was slipping away.

With a crack of the bedroom door, Shirogane was found by the window, watching his hands go up in dark mist. His fingertips were almost gone, beginning to reach his knuckles.

"Shirogane!" A cry from behind. The silver-haired man glanced behind him and saw the grief-stricken face of his young lover. Akira with wide eyes looked at the man's hands and up at him. "What's happening?"

The shadow remained silent, hoping the streaks of gray from his body would be explanation enough. He gave him a soft smile and turned back to the window, seeing the reflection of Akira step closer to him. Warm arms wrapped themselves around Shirogane's waist. "Where are you going?" A weak voice asked.

_Home, Akira-kun. I can't stay here any longer,_ he answered in his head.

"You can't leave yet."

_I have to or else I'll die._

Before Shirogane knew it, he was completely intangible. Akira fell forward through Shirogane towards the window. The boy grasped the windowsill and turned himself around to face the ghost of what the man was becoming. One tear. It was enough to make Shirogane want to die. He'd never seen Akira cry other than their first time and he vowed never to have it happen again. But right in front of him was a broken lover, staring at his first love drifting into absolute smoke.

The shadow king tried to reach for the brunet's face, only to find his hand falling through his cheek. How he wanted to wipe those tears. Regardless, Akira's hand reached for the evaporating hand, trying to hold it. It was almost futile. It was like trying to hold air steady.

Then, for one brief second, the smallest matter of time, it felt solid. One genuine grasp of hands. As soon as blue eyes met gray eyes in surprise, darkness overtook.

Shirogane opened his eyes to find himself dropping back into the shadow world, bypassing miniature dark creatures. He couldn't stop himself from falling though. With no dark energy left, he had to let himself spiral to the lowest depths of the darkness. There was a high chance that he could be killed by the creatures that kept themselves hidden from the rest of their world. He could be snatched up by the most gruesome monster that even shadows and shins could not imagine.

The shadow should have feared for his life, but it was not worth it. He shut his eyes and took a single breath with one thing on his mind:

_Akira-kun, I love you._

* * *

**A/N**: I'm quite a bittersweet fluff writer. Oh wells. Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll write a bit more soon. Been in a bit of a writer slump lately._  
_


End file.
